


City of Stars

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Day Eight, Dreams, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, La La Land, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Post-Canon, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, date, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: One week earlier, Yuuri proposed Victor a date. Their FIRST date, to be specific, so that's why everything just have to be perfect and the best of all. So knowing that Victor loves operas and musicals, they went to the most commented musical of 2017. Best kind of movie for lovely, skating couple, isn't it?But it was a mistake. A huge one.Warning! Spoilers to "La La Land".





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting me during all Victuuri Week. I'm extremly happy that I was a part of this project. I tried really hard to make you smile even for a little, so for the last entry I prepared something really special (and a little more dramatic). I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
> Sorry for all mistakes and have a nice reading!

***

This one week dragged so mercilessly slowly as if the future had announced a strike and suspended all activity, leading excited Victor almost to the edge of his endurance. No contest, even the most prestigious, caused such a mixture of anxiety, joy and frustration as some apparently normal trip to the city. Oh, well. Being in a relationship was ruled by its own, unpredictable and even less logical laws.

However, in order to calm down his nerves somehow, Victor checked if tickets to the cinema were safely laying in his wallet about eight times an hour (they were), whether he accidentally mistook the date (he did not) and whether Yuuri did not forget about That Special Day (he remembered, but he started to have enough). This specific manic-compulsive behavior had even such great impact on Victor's everyday life that he constantly looked at florists when he passed by to and from the Club, searching for an appropriate bouquet for the upcoming occasion, and he greeted with a huge smile in the shape of heart basically each poster announcing the premiere of the musical. At the same time, colleagues from the ice rink were planning to neutralize him, because they were sick of all of love hits, which Victor almost incessantly sang under his breath.

But when the weekend finally arrived, Victor unexpectedly calmed down like a Buddhist monk in exile. Everything was prepared: the shirt was ironed, shoes were polished, flowers were chosen, and brown eyes of his beloved, who was waiting at the door, were watching him with a clear mockery.

Saturday. The first date with Yuuri.

It seemed to be quite fun, because even though they were so close to get married (one gold and they were ready to go to the chapel), the hottest skating couple of the year still did not go out on any official date. They even got engaged and went much further, to the mutual satisfaction, but something messed up during this whole Grand Prix Final case. And, well... They just forgot. Because such a trivial thing as a common, fully romantic walk to the city, about which remembered any pair of kids from high school, two adult men could not recall for a long, long time.

Of course, they already went on romantic shopping, walked holding hands, kissed, invited themselves for suppers, and, in Barcelona, they spent the whole important day together, but none of them ever called it 'a date'. Yuuri because his dictionary with the word 'love' got lost somewhere during issuing vouchers for katsudon, and Victor because for him 'a date' was every possibility when he spent time with his beloved, so no occasion seemed to be worth for more emphasis. All in all, all this talk was about people who firstly said 'I love you' during the first sex. And even that words were whispered half-accidentally, half-surprised, as if that special confession was something like a quadruple flip, which must be placed at the end of the program called love. Victor and Yuuri definitely did not know how to be a proper couple, which paradoxically, was for them the main source of a strange, immeasurable happiness.

Since the order of events did not play any significant role, none of them regretted that the issue of their date came so late. Much more interesting than WHEN the date should take place was HOW it was supposed to look like. And here things get really dicey. Each of them had so individual look at the matter, that after their confrontation St. Petersburg could be threaten by a total annihilation. On the one hand, Victor had an overwhelming desire to wear a suit, or better still, a tuxedo, but Yuuri immediately dissuaded him from this wardrobe metamorphoses, warning that if Victor did not become serious, their date will be off. In the end, Victor put on classic black pants, white turtleneck and tousled navy coat with scarf nonchalantly wrapped aroud his neck, in which he was supposed to look really stunning. On the other hand, Yuuri presented a glaring lack of knowledge, because he asked _what's the occasion?_ when he saw a bouquet of red tulips in Victor's hands. So in the break before the movie Victor carried out probably the longest in his career speech about symbolism of flowers, which, fortunately, was rewarded with a confused look, a kiss at the corner of his lips and a silent, warm _thank you_ from Yuuri's mouth.

But they finally made it. The film started, the melody of 'Another day of sun' flowed from speakers and all people sitting in the cinema focused on the story of love, music and chasing dreams. Just the best, dream scenario for two skaters in love.

Dream scenario, they said... After two hours of the screening, Victor was not sure whose dreams they were supposed to be. But for sure not his.

"It was a pretty good movie," Yuuri summed up and stretched as final credits began to appear on the screen. "And a very accurate ending. The main character did well that he let her go. Otherwise, they both would be killing each other in this relationship and everyone would be unhappy."

Victor would have fainted after that statement if he had not been in a serious shock already. But he was, he really was, and with this unfortunate situation were related three things.

First of all - the movie itself. Something that on the surface looked like a mere musical and romantic comedy, turned out to be the musical... but absolutely not the romantic comedy. At the beginning everything looked great, and the song opening the movie was so catchy, that Victor whisper with excitement that he must use it for a gala program, maybe a group performance for the World Team Trophy... But everything changed over time. All. At the end of the movie, Victor already knew why a title similar to other simple productions was so lavishly rewarded. And this knowledge did not turn out to be nice to him.

Secondly - it was their first official date, in addition organized by Yuuri, so Victor should enjoy it like crazy. And so it was, of course. Ever since they sat on their armchairs, the romantic scenario of their date went along a set, charming track: first the Russian was glancing at his fiancé, trying to make eye-contact with him, then he leaned towards Yuuri to whisper comments in his lovely ear, and finally, when characters went on their date to the cinema and grabbed their hands, Victor did exactly the same with Yuuri. And although the movie couple did not manage to kiss in the end, at the same time Nikiforov sang in his mind a song of thanksgiving in honor of multiplexes and modern non-flammable screens, because their kiss was a complete success.

(It was true that afterwards he was scolded because they were sitting at the front of the hall due to Yuuri's eyesight and that made a lot of people saw their kiss, but well... It's their loss.)

Only that further romanticisms made no sense. Victor was literally got stuck in the armchair when he was watching how the happy relationship from the screen was falling apart, and each of two characters goes their own way. No stolen kisses or holding hands seemed right in such a dense atmosphere.

And thirdly and probably the most important - the story, which was supposed to be a moody background for the evening spent together, ended... badly. Horribly. Catastrophically. In Victor's opinion, of course. However, in contrast to him, Yuuri seemed extremely fascinated by the depth of the whole plot and he liked it so much that he was presenting complicated considerations, speaking practically all the way from the cinema to the Palace Bridge. Yuuri. Was speaking. A dozen or so minutes. That was far too much. Good humor has left Victor long ago, but now every word of praise about the movie was hitting deeper and deeper into his heart, making torture of an innocent walk to home.

So that was all what 'love' meant to Yuuri...

"Victor?" When they were halfway through the bridge, Yuuri raised his head and stroked his fiancé on the shoulder, so Victor turned to him. High lanterns illuminated the whole area beautifully, including brown eyes hidden behind the glasses, which were carefully watching the Russian. "Victor, what's up? You're so terribly absent... You've been touched by that movie so much?"

He? Touched? Of course, he was touched. Touched to the depths. And his stomach was twisted with joy.

"Yeah," Victor murmured, torn from his brooding thoughts. "Deeply."

"You don't look happy at all," Yuuri said with some surprise, which made Victor even more angry. Bravo. And Yuuri did not understand anything.

"Because I'm not," Victor replied, frowning. "Yuuri, this movie ended tragically! What did you like about it?"

"I was explaining it to you all the time," Yuuri paused and looked at his fiancé with a slight misunderstanding. He still did not see anything wrong with the situation. "I like that characters made a rational decision. Life isn't a fairy tale, so it's obvious that you can't have everything. And since each of them got a long anticipated chance for a career, it would be foolish and selfish to not try but to suffocate in that whole relationship."

"That's what you really think?" Victor asked. "To suffocate? That's what meant for you being with someone?  Suffocating?" He stopped in front of Yuuri, looking at him as if he was a mere stranger. Or he was someone he never actually knew. "So you think you can throw someone's feelings into trash like that? To treat love as a ballast? If you don't like it, you give it to the shop and let the second person deal with this tragedy alone?"

"But they didn't look unhappy!" Yuuri replied immediately, and Victor smiled bitterly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Have you seen these memories?" he pointed out. "And maybe you'll tell me that none of them regretted that they didn't fight for their relationship? That this common future would be one big hell?"

"You weren't paying attention. It was just an alternative version of the path that they could, but they didn't have to go. In the club they just moved on with their lives and both of them thought that what they finally chose was also good," Yuuri explained, but Victor made a contemptuous snort.

"Oh, yeah, right. She was just thinking about the other guy even if she had a husband and a child," Victor scoffed. All the frustration and anxiety was boiling over inside him. The boundary between fiction and real life had faded some time ago. "Sure, that was only a charming little chat over tea. A refreshing therapeutic session. And as if all this wasn't enough, she married the same asshole like that guy from whom she ran away. Well, congratulate her choices! She has fulfilled her dreams!"

"Victor, I don't understand you anymore." Yuuri looked stunned not only by words, but also by the behavior of his fiancé. He rarely saw Victor so upset, not to mention that now it was not even about skating. "I thought you liked it. That you simply couldn't take your eyes off the screen."

"I _couldn't_ , but believed in what characters are doing! This two unhappy idiots!" Victor blurted out, definitely a few tones too loud and too violent. Yuuri opened his eyes wider.

"But it was just a movie!" he cried, which was the last straw.

"No, not just!" Victor shouted and clenched his hands into fists. Finally, it came to the light how unilateral his love was. "But what can know a person, who wanted to leave me because of the same stupid dreams."

Silence. Heavy, full of tension and frustration silence. Extended amber eyes in absolute stillness looked at the heavily breathing Russian for a moment, until they decreased a little and then with guilt they stuck in the snow-covered pavement under their feet. Finally, after time, some other impulses began to reach Victor. Cold. Noise from the street. Lamp light. Bridge. Walk. Two of them. He and Yuuri. He and...

Oh, God. Yuuri.

In this lighting, it was not visible, but Victor would swear that Yuuri's face was pale and all his figure seemed to shrink. Then Victor understood what an unforgivable mistake he had just committed. With this senseless argue he destroyed such a very important day for them. He ruined the whole trip to the cinema and the movie itself, which Yuuri chose for them, remembering about Victor's love for operas and musicals.

Their first date had just changed into the last one.

"Yuuri..." Victor whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. Anger dissipated, giving way to a burning sense of guilt. "Yuuri, I'm sorry, I didn't want to... That's not what I meant..."

"No, you're right," Yuuri interrupted. He blinked quickly and stepped two steps back, as if he was hoping that his disappearance would reduce the strength of Victor's attack. "I tried to leave you to fulfill some dreams, but in the end that weren't even my dreams. I don't know what I meant at all. And how can I judge anyone, if I couldn't even make one good decision myself..."

Yuuri turned his head and stared into shimmering water, when his strands of black hair moved gently on cold wind. Rushing waves glittered with whitish light of lanterns, which were standing on the bridge like soliders, while in that dark water there was reflecting the outline of St Petersburg's nightly life. Victor lost his breath for a moment. From this perspective Neva looked like a river of diamonds, and against that sparkling water stood his most precious treasure. Thoughtful and very, very lonely. Maybe in another situation, after another movie, Victor would smile with pride, thinking that all movie sets in the world should be meaningless against this one scene. But he could not be happy, not when this sight was ripping his heart in half.

"You blame me, right?" Yuuri said quietly and turned his face to Victor, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. "You must have, if you still remember about it. Why I didn't think earlier that I was causing you so much pain..."

"No, my _zolotsye_ , I have no regrets." Victor immediately took the chance that Yuuri was still talking to him. He moved forward, reached out and embraced his beloved, pulling him to his own chest. Yuuri, without any resistance, gave in to him and did not protest when Victor's cheek rested on his head. Yuuri did not react. A bit cold, a bit passive, a little tired of all of this. "It's not a regret, I swear. You're totally wrong. Yuuri, I..."

In spite of the thick jacket covering his fiancé, Victor felt Yuuri's heart beating like crazy, and irregular shudders shake his whole body. Victor hugged him even more firmly and, in a heartbeat, imposed ends of his scarf on Yuuri's shoulders. He knew that it would not do anything, that he did not really tremble with cold, but nothing else came to his mind at that moment. Nothing but words.

"Yuuri," Victor tried again, and Yuuri nodded slightly. "I'm... I'm just scared. I'm afraid that one day you'll just say again _let's end this_. It hurts so much to think that I won't even notice what I'm doing wrong, and you'll make your own decision, as it was then. Do you understand? That's why I don't like this movie. Because I'm afraid it's too real. But I would never give up on you for a personal dream. You are my dream," he confessed, touching with his mouth beloved black hair. "The only one I want to have.

"I see," Yuuri replied quietly. "I understand and I'm happy because we have incredible luck. We have skates and we have each other. All because you were stubborn enough to hadn't let me escape... You hadn't let me then. But at the same time I'm perfectly aware that life isn't perfect."

"Ours will be," Victor promised, but Yuuri only shook his head.

"I know you're going to try. You aren't afraid to try. Only my Vitya..." In his tone of speech it was possible to hear such a gentle caress that Victor was ready to cry with excess emotion. "But only you'll try. I... I'm good at nothing. Sooner or later it'll end with a catastrophe like then or today. I just don't believe in happy endings. Whoever deserved it, it wasn't me."

"So that's what you really want?" Victor asked with difficulty, and, as if in spite of words, he hugged Yuuri tighter. "You want such future? Without us?"

Pause. A break for reflection, some time to get feelings. Every second could become the last: Yuuri could push him away, he could say nothing, or, on the contrary, he could say _yes, let's end this._ He could just go away.

"No," Yuuri whispered, his voice breaking with suppressed crying. "No, no, of course I don't want. I don't want to leave you for any amount. I've asked God so many times to give me a little more time with you... so many times... Victor, I ... I just can't swear that I won't do something like that again. I'm not sure what will happen to us, what we will have to face. And most of all I'm not sure of myself."

"Yuuri, why..." he began, but Yuuri shook his head again.

"But I wouldn't be myself," Yuuri said after a moment, quieter and calmer. "I would never ever escaped from you, not deliberately. So if I ever say a word about leaving you... I don't really think this way. Remember that. For both of us."

Yuuri finally reached out his arms and embraced shyly to Victor, to which the Russian bent down and nestled his nose under the collar of the Japanese coat. So warm... And so his...

For some time they were just filling themselves in with each other presence, forgetting about the movie, the freezing cold, cars, rare passers-by and all the rest of those nonsensical things that did not matter now. People called them 'world' in short.

Finally, after a few minutes, Victor straightened up and looked at his beloved. He was still here, the same lovely, good, doubting Yuuri as always. Victor adjusted his slightly crooked glasses, combed the black bangs with his fingers and smoothed the scarf which was linking them. Yuuri smiled involuntarily for that last move, although tears were still visible in his eyes. Of course, none of them will forget what happened here, but it was possible to live with it. They just survived another small crisis. They passed by it, becoming a bit stronger. Together.

"Thank you for being here with me," Victor said suddenly, enjoying the glare of brown eyes staring at him.

"No, I want to thank you. And I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered, raising his hand to caress his fiancé on the cold cheek. "I didn't notice how much it cost you. If only I knew it'll be so difficult..."

"That's the beauty of watching new movies." Victor narrowed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Yuuri's hand. In response Yuuri cocked his head and looked at him with this charming expression that suggested he did not quite understand the allusion. "You never know what's going to happen and that's why it's so pleasant. Well, at least most often pleasant."

"You're right," Yuuri nodded gently, so Victor smiled.

"But I won't go easy with this movie. I'll get revenge," he added proudly. "I'll give him two out of ten on IMDb."

"Two? After all of this? Why so high?" Yuuri asked, raising his eyebrows. Victor sighed in response. Why this damn movie had such a good soundtrack...

"Because I still want to use the song from the forefront for the gala," he confessed with repentance. "Before it turns into some warhorse."

Victor and Yuuri looked at each other and before any of them came to any reasonable conclusion, that it is not appropriate, that this soundtrack is cursed by bad associations, that Yurio will get rabies, Georgi will cry and so on, both skaters burst into a joint, unrestrained laughing. Yuuri giggled quite quietly, somewhere on the edge of crying and joy, and Victor laughed with loud voice, trying to throw away the rest of doubts that still bothered his thoughts. So he could let the movie become just a movie again.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked after a while, bringing back his beloved's attention to him. "But tell me... Our date is already over?

Yuuri paused for a moment, looked thoughtfully at the black sky, then at no less black Neva, and finally at Victor again. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I don't think so," he said after a second of hesitation. "We should come home at least. But what's going on?"

"Because I was thinking and thinking a lot... And it seems to me that we probably deserve a better ending than some characters of a third-rate movie with chances for Oscar." Victor leaned in and almost touched Yuuri with his nose. He just hoped that someone snaps that Oscar up. "Yuuri, can I kiss you?"

Yuuri blinked. It was certainly the most charming blink that Victor had ever seen. And he saw quite a lot, especially in Yuuri edition. Only in Yuuri edition.

"Why do you ask about it?" Yuuri was surprised, so Victor frowned. He read about it during a break between buying tulips and ironing a shirt and he was perfectly sure that...

"Well, because, you know... In total, it's our first date, so I think it should end with a kiss. That's in accordance with tradition." The man stepped back, looked a little worried. "It is, isn't it?"

“It isn’t. Or rather I don't know anything about it." Unexpectedly, Yuuri's face lit up with a gentle smile. Victor liked that smile. It suggested that something exciting would happen soon. "But I already told you that I don't know many things about dating. I just bought tickets to the cinema. Now it's time for your attraction."

After saying these words, Yuuri closed his eyes and raised his chin slightly, waiting for Victor's move. He left him a choice - but only one was right. And because of this only correct answer, Victor raised his hands, took Yuuri's face in them, and put on his lips a tender, crowning kiss. Yuuri's lips tasted just like the whole date: a little salty from popcorn, dry from the night frost and thirsty for love as always. Victor's heart drowned in this warm sea of feelings, and the kiss continued even when tears ran down through cheeks and caressing thumbs.

No matter how the whole thing started, and less about what happened in the process. The finale was a reward for what they had to face constantly as a couple - to face themselves. But they were still lucky that love and careers came together on the one ice rink. Because yes, they were lucky. And who will forbid them? Thanks to this luck, life and love, they could direct their future like kind of movie they deserved.

For the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
